


Pancakes, Orange Juice, Plus Some Breakfast News

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [144]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Animals, Breakfast, Brothers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, Revelations, Service Dogs, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, hearing dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Some breakfast "fun" at the Whittemore-Stilinski home.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #357: Breakfast





	Pancakes, Orange Juice, Plus Some Breakfast News

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be greatly appreciated. I always like to know what people think of my stuff.
> 
> Writing a scene with so many characters is always a challenge, so yeah, I had some doubts about writing this.
> 
> Thanks to my beta as usual.

“Pancakes?” Stiles asks, looking at the table, raising his eyebrows, as he enters the Kitchen in the morning.

“Yep,” Daniel says, looking for the milk in the fridge.

“And coffee… you’ve made me coffee…”

“Yeah, you drink white coffee, don’t you?”

“You know perfectly well what I drink,” Stiles says, grabbing the orange juice and leaving it on the table.

“Since when do you make any pancakes or coffee?”

“I like pancakes, okay?” Daniel opens his arms wide.

“Yeah, you like _my_ pancakes…”

“I’m perfectly capable of making them myself,” Daniel says defensively.

“Oh, I know that… you’re just too lazy to do it—”

“What’s going on with you two?” Jackson says as he arrives ready to have some breakfast before heading to work.

“Nothing… your son has not only set the table but he’s also made pancakes for everybody… how sweet is that?” Stiles licks his lips and smiles.

“Oh…” Jackson looks at the pretty well-arranged table with the pancakes in the middle. “Okay? What do you want?” Jackson asks, staring at Daniel.

“Can’t I make some breakfast just because I wanna have breakfast and you know… _eat_?

“Yeah, you could… of course, you could, but pancakes are your dad’s area of expertise according to you or so you've said multiple times so that you don’t have to move a finger, so that’s probably the reason why you have cereal almost every day of your life on a school day… and today it’s a school day, so yeah, just spit it out and be done with it,” Jackson says, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Then he grabs the orange juice and fills the glass in front of him.

“Yeah, exactly. But let’s eat something at the same time, okay? I’m starving and otherwise, I’m gonna be late.”

At that moment, Kyle and Ilya appear, ready to have something to eat too.

“Good morning,” Ilya says, taking a seat. Hudson, as usual, follows him, sitting next to his chair.

“Good morning." Kyle sits down opposite Ilya, reaching out to grab the orange juice. "So, this is what you were talking about? You made pancakes?” Kyle asks, smiling, looking at Daniel.

“Could you please, not always listen to all my conversations?” Daniel frowns.

“It’s breakfast, Jesus! I didn’t know it was top-secret.” Kyle shrugs.

“No, you know what I mean... you do it all the time when I’m on the phone.”

“No, I don’t!” Kyle shakes his head, crossing his arms.

“Yes, you do!” Daniel nods, opening his arms wide. “Would you like me to do the same?”

“And who says you don’t?”

“‘Cause I don’t care who you talk to or what it is that you have to talk about but apparently you do.”

“Sure, like your life is so much more interesting than mine.”

Ilya snorts, grabbing a bite of his pancakes. “I’m so glad you two can’t accuse me of listening to anything.”

“Come on kids, this is not the time. You’re gonna be late for school, so start eating… and you,” Stiles points at Daniel, ”you’re going to sit down and start talking… and eating… I know you have that talent, I’ve seen you do it many times.”

Stiles sits opposite Jackson and Daniel sits in the chair left at the end of the table as he always does.

“So, what’s going on?” Jackson asks before drinking more juice.

“Okay, I’m telling you but just promise me that you’ll listen to everything I have to say before cutting my exposition and, you know, saying it’s a bad idea,” Daniel says, opening his arms wide.

“Why is it a bad idea?” Jackson frowns.

“It is _not_ a bad idea but I know you, and you might think it is just because… you know, because you like to contradict me whenever you have the chance and I don’t want this time to be one of those times.”

“I only contradict you when you deserve to be contradicted." Jackson frowns. "It’s not something I do for fun or because I’m against you if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Not, not implying anything… it’s a completely affirmative statement.”

“Okay, you two, please stop it,” Stiles says, looking at them that way he does when he’s tired of their shit. “Just say it… Whatever it is, I don’t have all day and I wanna hear it… are you in any kind of trouble? Because if you are and you've been—”

“God, no… shit, it’s nothing like that. Why do you have to be so negative?” Daniel asks, obviously frustrated.

“It’s your fault for making the pancakes…” Kyle remarks.

“Kyle, please…" Stiles shakes his head. "You’re not helping.”

“Fine, whatever, it’s nothing! I just got a job, okay? I found a job and I just need your approval, that’s all!”

“A job? What are you talking about? What kind of job?” Jackson frowns.

“Well, right now the status is more like a job-offer-to-be-confirmed… but yeah, hopefully, it will work out and I won’t suck at it and I’ll get paid.”  


“Yeah, that doesn’t answer your father’s question?” Stiles insists “What-is-the-offered-job-to-be-confirmed you wanna get paid for?”

“Okay, I guess you’d call it _modeling_? Like taking pictures and stuff, you know? That kind of thing,” Kyle offers.

“‘Taking pictures?’ I think you mean the opposite...” Stiles says.

“Look, you know Sanders, right? My classmate? Well, his father got a divorce and he’s got a new wife called Anne, who used to live in Los Angeles, so when I was over at their house the other day, she told me that she’s got a modeling agency in LA and now she’s also opening an office over here and she’s always looking for new faces… and she said—she said she liked my face and so she asked if she could take a few pictures, so I said, why not? So she did and she loved them… said that I was 'a natural'… and you know, one thing let to the other and I told her that I was looking for a job and she said she’s working in a campaign and that maybe I could fit right in… but that, first of all, she needed your approval because I’m a minor, blah, blah, blah… you know... But really, she’s great and very professional and the whole thing is absolutely serious, and so I think that this is a really good opportunity… so I hope that you agree with me and you see that I'm right.” Daniel looks at both parents expectantly with as much confidence as he can manage.

“Since when are you interested in modeling?” Stiles frowns.

“Well,” Daniel shrugs. “Since I’m most likely getting paid for it, I guess.”

“When we asked you to look for a job for the weekend, this is not what we had in mind and you know it,” Jackson says.

“Sure, you want me serving popcorn in a cinema or maybe, frying some burgers and fries… Thank you but no, thank you,” Daniel says, waving his arms.

“There’s nothing wrong with those jobs,” Stiles says.

“I’m not saying there is but it’s just not for me and this is better paid.”

“Did she tell you that?” Jackson raises his eyebrows.

“No, she didn’t," Daniel shakes his head. "But she didn’t have to. It’d be difficult for it to be worse than that.”

“Okay, we’d obviously need to meet this woman—” Stiles says.

“Anne,” Daniel clarifies.

“Yeah, Anne. And we’d need to ask her some questions…" Stiles looks at Jackson. "Okay, a lot of questions.”

“I think you’re going a little fast here, don’t you think?” Jackson asks. “Shouldn’t we at least discuss it first?”

“I’m not saying that I agree with this." Stiles shakes his head. "I’m just saying that we should maybe speak to this Anne _before_ we agree.”

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading these 2 great posts on Tumblr and I think they can be useful and informative for some readers who may not think about this or don't know what to say. I think that if it's useful for just one person, it's worth sharing it.
> 
> [Golden Rules for Fanfiction Readers:](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/164575784892/golden-rules-for-fanfiction-readers)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/WBRmrCX)
> 
> [How to comment/praise writers and influence fics: (I'm gonna copy just the second part about feedback/AO3)](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/160890470166/how-to-praise-writers-and-influence-fics)  
>    
> [](https://ibb.co/xFSQBTT)  
> [](https://ibb.co/c6nh8d1)
> 
> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
